1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission component including a transmission line including a signal conductor and a ground conductor that are provided in a laminate; and a connector for external connection that is connected to the signal conductor and the ground conductor on at least one of the opposite ends of the transmission line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various structures have been devised and put to practical use as a signal transmission component that transmits a high frequency signal. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2013-084931 discloses a signal transmission component (high frequency signal line) in which a signal conductor and a ground conductor are provided in a laminate obtained by laminating a plurality of dielectric layers.
The signal transmission component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2013-084931 is provided with a linear signal conductor that extends in a direction perpendicular to a lamination direction, and flat plate shaped first and second ground conductors that extend in parallel to the signal conductor. The first and second ground conductors are arranged so as to hold the signal conductor between the first and second ground conductors in the lamination direction.
The laminate has a rectangular flat plate shape in which a length in one of the directions perpendicular to each other is longer than a length in the other direction, and the signal conductor and the first and second ground conductors are provided so as to extend to the opposite ends of the laminate in the longitudinal direction. A connector for external connection is connected to each of the opposite ends of the signal conductor and the first and second ground conductors. The connector for external connection is arranged on the surface of the laminate in parallel to the longitudinal direction and perpendicular to the thickness direction of the laminate.
However, in such a conventional signal transmission component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2013-084931, the connector for external connection is arranged on the surface of the laminate, which makes the thickness of the signal transmission component substantially equal to a thickness obtained by adding the thickness of the connector for external connection to the thickness of the laminate.
In contrast, in a case of using no connector for external connection, the thickness of the signal transmission component is equal to the thickness of the laminate, which enables the thickness of the signal transmission component to be made thinner than in the case in which the connector for external connection is provided. However, if the connector for external connection is not provided, when the signal transmission component is connected to a mother substrate, joining using solder, an anisotropic conductive film, and the like has to be performed, which makes a joining process cumbersome and complicated and also makes it difficult to obtain high connection reliability. In addition, when the signal transmission component is attached to or detached from the mother substrate, the attachment and detachment between the signal transmission component and the mother substrate cannot easily be performed.